


Obsidian Walls Reflect Like Glass

by StarPrince_Punk



Series: My Dream SMP Fics [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: (don't worry I'm writing it it'll be published soon), (some tags only apply to the second chapter which hasn't been posted yet), AU where Dream’s first visitor in the prison is Sapnap, Angry Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, BAMF Sam | Awesamdude, BAMF sapnap, Blood, Can you believe I wrote another Minecraft fanfic? Wow, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Dream in the Prison (What will he Do?), Gen, I REPEAT THIS IS NOT RPF, Imprisonment, Manipulation, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Minor Violence, Pandora's Vault, Prison, Sam | Awesamdude-Centric, Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF), THIS IS ABOUT THE FICTIONAL CHARACTERS THEY PLAY ON THE DREAM SMP, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Warden Sam | Awesamdude, despite what the tags may say, remember that Sapnap is canonically BadBoyHalo's son, this is not RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarPrince_Punk/pseuds/StarPrince_Punk
Summary: Sam brought Dream to the edge of the corridor. “I am going to let go of your arm now. You are to walk to the end of the hall. Do you understand?”“You don’t have to tell me, Sam,” Dream said, still scowling. “I know all the little precautions you put in this place.”“Then you know that the portal is deactivated right now, so there’s nowhere for you to run. Now walk to the end of the hall.”-------After Tommy confronts Dream and takes two of his lives, Dream is dragged off to Sam’s prison - the one known as Pandora’s Vault. Under Sam's watchful eye, Dream is thrown into the maximum security cell surrounded by lava. He has nothing to do except plan his escape and talk to the visitors that Sam brings him.Dream's first visitor is Sapnap.(This is NOT RPF!! THIS IS ABOUT THE FICTIONAL CHARACTERS that they play on the Dream SMP!! It is NOT about the creators!!)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: My Dream SMP Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123094
Comments: 45
Kudos: 277





	Obsidian Walls Reflect Like Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is alternatively titled, “Dream in the Prison (What will he do?)”
> 
> After watching Tommy visit the prison I became absolutely _enamored_ with Sam’s character. He’s so amazing, he’s a redstone genius, and he plays the warden role so well. I also really wanted to write about evil Dream talking to people visiting his prison cell. So with those two things combined, I gained the motivation to write this fic. Enjoy!
> 
> Obligatory reminder - THIS FIC IS ABOUT THE CHARACTERS, NOT THE CREATORS!!! Anything portrayed in this fic (such as characters’ opinions, their actions, etc) are ONLY referring to the characters, and NOT to the creators.

“I’ll take it from here, Tommy.”

Sam stepped towards Dream, the chains of the iron handcuffs cold against his palms. His voice was serious, monotone. His creeper mask only added to that tone, since it covered any emotion he could’ve expressed with his eyes. The only part of Sam’s face that was visible was his mouth, which was pressed into a thin, impassive line. He wore a full set of heavy, enchanted, netherite armor. All this made his figure loom large and imposing.

Dream backed away from him, looking very much the opposite. No weapons, no armor - not even his infamous smiley face mask, as Tommy had forced him to throw it into the hole with the rest of his things, revealing his face to everyone - for most of them, it was the first time they’d seen it.

Without the mask, all of Dream’s emotions were plain on his face. His eyebrows were scrunched and pointed downwards in rage. His teeth were grit and his nostrils flared in a snarl. He looked like a cornered animal. For the first time in his life, Dream looked like prey rather than a predator.

Sam did not feel pity for him. Nor did he feel any particular rush of triumphant excitement. His feelings matched his appearance - cold and indifferent.

“Don’t make this harder than it has to be, Dream,” Sam spoke again, his voice still monotone. “If you try to escape, I’ll take your last life.”

Sam stepped forward again, and Dream continued to step back. The other members of the SMP began to crowd around Dream, their netherite swords drawn, all trying to stop him from moving away from Sam further.

It was Sapnap that finally managed to grab one of Dream’s wrists. Dream’s eyes darted towards him, trying to rip his arm free. He punched Sapnap’s arm with his other hand, trying anything to loosen the vice grip.

Sapnap shook his head, disappointed to see his former friend reduced to such a state. “Dream, just stop.”

“Shut up!” Dream shouted at him, his voice completely engulfed in raging, fiery hatred - matching the furious, violent look in his eyes that stared directly at Sapnap. That tone of voice was one that Sapnap had rarely heard Dream use. Usually Dream’s words were coated in sickeningly sweet honey, hiding the poisonous intentions behind them. Usually Dream’s tone was so much more in control, not _desperate_ and… and _afraid_ , like it was now.

Sapnap kept his hold on Dream’s wrist. “You’ve lost, Dream. Just accept it.”

“Don’t you dare fucking speak to me like-”

At that moment, while Dream was so engrossed with what he was saying, Sam used the opportunity to grab his other wrist. Dream whipped his head around to face him, still snarling and failing his arms, trying to pull them both away.

Sam didn’t let Dream’s childish tantrum impede his job. With his expression still stoic and unaffected, he locked the first iron cuff around Dream’s wrist. A loud _clank_ echoed through the blackstone hall as he did. He took Dream’s other wrist from Sapnap.

“You traitors!” Dream growled through his clenched teeth, his eyes darting between Sam and Sapnap. Another _clank_ , and Dream’s hands were both in the cuffs. “All of you! _Traitors!_ ”

“It’s not betrayal when I’m not on your side, Dream,” Sapnap said. His tone had gone cold like Sam’s. He didn’t want the hurt he was feeling to show in his voice, but he couldn’t stop it from showing in his eyes. “Not anymore. You betrayed me first.”

“You were a _weakness_!” Dream lunged his body forward towards Sapnap, pulling at Sam’s grip on his cuffs like a rabid dog pulling at its chain. Sapnap had to step back to avoid Dream colliding with him. Dream continued to shout furiously, screaming himself hoarse. “That’s all you ever were to me! A _weakness_! I have no weaknesses anymore! I am more powerful than you could _ever_ be!”

“Yes, that’s very nice, Dream,” Sam said, sounding bored and completely unimpressed. He then began to walk, pulling Dream along by his cuffs.

Dream fought against it, digging his heels in and refusing to move.

“Come on, Dream. No need to struggle.” Sam pulled a bit harder on the chain of the cuffs, causing Dream to lurch forward. “You could still save some of your dignity if you come quietly.”

Dream regained his footing and was about to continue fighting against the cuffs, but Sapnap approached him from the back and pushed him forward, causing him to stumble closer to Sam again.

Dream looked up at Sapnap and sneered. “You little-”

“Bad, can I get some help?” Sapnap ignored Dream and turned towards Bad, who stood nearby.

“Sure,” Bad said, a coy smile on his face, flashing his sharp, demonic teeth.

Sapnap hooked his arm around one of Dream’s. Bad approached them and hooked his arm around Dream’s other one. They began to walk forward, following Sam, dragging Dream along.

Dream finally stopped struggling and went quietly, staring at the ground. Either he was trying to save face, or his mind was focused on developing a plan to escape.

They stepped onto the elevator. In the next moment, they were rising out of the blackstone chamber.

Tommy looked up at them from the floor. Dream met his eyes.

Tommy grinned wide - all confidence and determination and everything else that Dream had tried to take out of him when he was in exile. Everything that made Tommy unmistakable _Tommy_.

“Bye bitch!” Tommy called up to him, his hands cupped around his mouth. “You dumb fuckin’ green boy!”

Dream pulled at his cuffs once more, leaning off the elevator as if he was trying to jump down and attack Tommy. In his blind rage, he almost fell off, but Sapnap and Bad hauled him back onto the elevator platform before he could.

Tommy stepped into the glowing purple portal against the wall, followed by Tubbo. He gave Dream a final wave. Then the two boys disappeared.

Dream stared at the spot where they vanished from, the scowl remaining on his face. He kept his eyes locked on that spot until the elevator rose above the high ceilings of the chamber, plunging his vision into darkness.

─────────────

“Sam, this is…” Sapnap’s jaw dropped as they left the complex, shifting portal of the prison entrance and stepped into the main lobby. “…This place is fucking _amazing_!”

“Language!”

“Sorry, Bad,” Sapnap instinctually responded to the demon’s chastising.

Ahead of them, Sam faced a wall covered in levers. The corner of his mouth twisted upwards into a small smile. He’d worked _so hard_ on this place. He deserved Sapnap’s compliment. “It’s even more interesting inside.” He turned his head slightly, allowing the others to catch the very edge of his smile. “Isn’t that right, Dream?”

Dream just glared at Sam, then looked away. He hadn’t spoken since they left the blackstone chamber.

Sapnap didn’t like Dream being so quiet. It only meant one thing - that he was focused on thinking. Formulating a plan in his head to get out of this place - either right now, or sometime in the future.

Sapnap wasn’t planning on it being the former. He tightened his grip on Dream’s arm.

“I’m sorry that you won’t get to see the rest of it, though,” Sam continued speaking, any trace of his former smile leaving his face. He flipped a lever on the wall, opening a passageway to the right of the entrance portal with a loud _ka-chk_. “I’ll take him from here.”

Sapnap’s eyebrows furrowed. “Wha- No! No way! I’m coming to make sure he gets locked up!”

“I’m afraid that’s not possible, Sapnap.” Sam turned to face him. “This prisoner is dangerous, and in order for you or Bad to enter the prison along with him, you’d have to remove all your armor, your weapons - everything. You’d also be required to be brought down to half a heart of health. I don’t want to risk any life-threatening casualties if the prisoner decides to attack you.”

“What about _you_?” Sapnap eyed him with a suspicious look. “Won’t you have to do all that stuff, too?”

“I will not have to, no.” Sam answered simply.

“Why not?”

“Because I am the warden,” Sam said firmly. He straightened his posture, establishing his authority over the room. “I installed secret passages in this place that allow me to move around here freely. Therefore, I will not have to go through any of the civilian precautions that are required of you. And I can’t allow you to go through my secret passages with me. It’s forbidden for anyone to know the inner workings of this place other than me.”

“How do I know you’re not just gonna let him out of here as soon as me and Bad leave, huh?”

“You have my word. I take my role as the warden very seriously. This is my prison, and I care deeply about it’s rules. I wouldn’t let him go free.”

Sapnap couldn’t help but let out a scoff. “Your word doesn’t mean anything to me. He _hired you_ to make this place!”

“And you used to be one of his closest friends,” Sam shot back - monotone, indifferent.

Sapnap set his jaw. He didn’t respond, because Sam had a point.

Sam continued, “How do I know that you don’t want to come with him just so you can help him escape when I turn my back?”

“I wouldn’t. I swear.” Sapnap’s eyes flicked to the ground. It wasn’t much of a defense, but it was all he had. “I _want_ him locked up.”

Dream just stood there, listening as everyone talked about him like he wasn’t even in the room. He tried to school his face into something neutral, but he couldn’t help but show the effect of Sapnap’s words on him - the slight furrow of his brows, his eyes squinting in a flash of anger.

He wished he still had his mask.

“Alright then,” Sam continued, “If you expect me to take your word about that, then you can take _my_ word. I can’t let you in here any further. For your own safety, I must escort the prisoner to his cell alone. And - as it should go without saying - I promise not to let him walk free.”

“Well,” Bad spoke up, “That’s perfectly okay with me. I have my own things to attend to.”

“Thank you, Bad. You’re free to leave.”

Bad nodded to Sam, then smirked at Dream. “You promise not to start struggling again when I let go of your arm, you silly little muffin?” He mocked him. His tone was incredibly demeaning - like he was talking to a disobedient child.

Dream refused to answer.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Bad smiled and let go of Dream’s arm.

Dream didn’t make any sign of moving.

With a flick of his thin, pointed, demon tail, Bad walked towards the portal. “C’mon Sapnap. Let’s go.”

Sapnap didn’t follow him. His eyes were still locked on Sam. “You go ahead, Bad. I have some more things to say to Sam.”

Bad looked back at him, shrugged, then stepped into the swirling, purple energy of the portal. “See you later, then. Bye forever, Dream!” Bad gave a wave, and in the next second, he was teleported away.

Sam pulled another lever, shifting the portals so Bad could exit the prison all the way. “What else did you want to discuss with me, Sapnap?”

“I’m not letting you lock him up alone,” Sapnap answered, fiery determination in his eyes. “I’m coming with you.”

Sam sighed. He pulled the level again, locking the portals back into their default position. “Sapnap, as I just told you, that’s not-”

“You can take all my items. I don’t care.” Sapnap said quickly. “You can put me down to half a heart. Whatever you want. You can go through your secret passages or whatever, and I’ll go the normal way. I just want to see him locked up.”

Sam eyed him warily. “It would be safer for you to just wait until after I’ve secured the prisoner in his cell. How about I bring him there, alone, and you can wait here. I’ll come right back to get you when I’m done, and then I’ll guide you to his cell. You can be his first visitor. That way, we don’t have to risk the prisoner punching you and killing you while you’re on half a heart.”

Sapnap considered the option. “And you _promise_ you won’t let him escape?”

“As I said before, you have my word.”

Sapnap thought for a moment longer, then finally nodded his head. “Alright. Fair. As long as I get to see him as soon as possible. I’ll wait right here for you to come back.”

“You can wait outside,” Sam said firmly. It wasn’t a suggestion - it was an order. “I can’t have you idling here in the lobby and potentially touching any levers that would allow you further access into the prison.”

Sapnap narrowed his eyes. Having him leave the prison could be a trap. If Sam let Dream out of his handcuffs, then Sapnap wouldn’t be there to stop him. Although, if Dream _did_ escape, he would have to go through the portal - where Sapnap would be waiting on the other side. But what if Sam let Dream escape through one of his little _‘secret passageways’_?

Sapnap was going to have to trust Sam on this one.

“Okay. I’ll wait outside,” Sapnap finally answered, holding his head high.

“Alright then.” Sam walked forward and took Dream’s arm. “You may go.”

Sapnap hesitated. He looked down at Dream, who didn’t meet his eyes in return.

“I’ll see you soon, Dream,” he said, his tone devoid of anything remotely friendly. He then walked into the portal and disappeared.

Sam gave a relieved sigh now that the argument was over. With one hand on Dream’s back and the other on his handcuffed wrists, he guided him forward. “Come along now.”

Dream didn’t move his feet.

Sam didn’t force him forward. “There’s no point in being noncompliant now, Dream. You’re already in here. Just accept your fate.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, were you talking to me?” Dream spoke for the first time in hours, heavy with sarcasm. At least he wasn’t shouting anymore - his voice returning to its normal volume. “You all seemed perfectly comfortable with acting like I wasn’t in the room before.”

Sam ignored the remark and stuck to the objective of his job. “Come with me, _Dream_.”

Dream scowled at him, annoyed that he couldn’t get a rise out of him.

Sam began to walk forward again - and this time, Dream dragged his feet along with him.

At the wall of levers, Sam flipped the one that controlled the portal, allowing for Sapnap to leave the nether. He didn’t flip it again. That way, Dream wouldn’t be able to leave through the portal - just in case he tried to make a break for it.

Sam then brought Dream to the edge of the corridor he had previously opened on the right-side wall. “I am going to let go of your arm now. You are to walk to the end of the hall. Do you understand?”

“You don’t have to tell me, Sam,” Dream said, still scowling. “I know all the little precautions you put in this place.”

“Then you know that the portal is deactivated right now, so there’s nowhere for you to run. Now walk to the end of the hall.”

Dream hesitated, then reluctantly stepped forward into the hallway.

Sam quickly went back to the lever and pulled it, sealing Dream in that room. He then flicked a lever beside it, opening up a corridor that ran parallel to the one Dream was in. Sam walked down that corridor, then looked at Dream through the dark-tinted glass wall between them.

“Set your spawn, Dream.”

Dream’s voice came muffled through the thick glass. “I know. I already did.”

“I’d like to see for myself. Set your spawn.”

Dream narrowed his eyes at him, chewing his lip in frustration. He walked over to the bed encased in the wall and set his spawn.

“Stand in the center of the sea lanterns, please.”

Dream hesitated again, then walked over to where four sea lanterns were embedded in the floor.

“I don’t need to explain to you what this part is, right?” Sam asked.

“No,” Dream responded. His voice was really starting to lose its fire. He knew how this prison worked, and he knew he couldn’t escape right now even if he tried his hardest. He just had to accept it - he couldn’t leave.

_(At least, not at the moment)_

“This is just a temporary death, right?” Dream asked, sounding more vulnerable than he’d meant to. He cleared his throat, trying to regain some semblance of confidence. “Nothing truly fatal? I _am_ on my last life, you know.”

The words tasted like poison to admit. _His last life_. Pathetic.

“Nothing truly fatal,” Sam echoed - still sounding as serious and monotone as ever.

Dream envied it. He hated how expressive his own voice and face was being.

Again, he _really wished he still had his mask._

Sam finally pulled the lever beside him, and the blackstone floor around Dream rose up to surround him. Potions of harming dispensed from above him. Dream felt their effects immediately, his skin beginning to burn. Most of the glass bottles shattered around his feet, but one managed to crash down on his shoulder, the deep purple potion seeping into the dark green of his hunter’s outfit. He winced. The glass had sliced at his shoulder through the fabric. He missed having _armor_.

The burning pain of the potion against his skin increased, and Dream’s head began to feel dizzy. He could feel his strength leaving his muscles, struggling to even hold his body up.

His eyes fluttered closed, and he embraced the cold darkness that fell around him.

Then his eyes snapped open, his body feeling fine again. He had reappeared in a different room - although, it was still a room he recognised from the tours Sam had given him as he was building the place.

Sam was already there in front of him, having gone through his special warden’s tunnel, still in _full netherite_ and wearing his _damn creeper mask over his eyes_.

Dream never envied anyone in his life more than he envied Sam in that moment.

“Good. You really did put all your items in that pit Tommy dug,” Sam said - not in a mocking way, just stating it as a fact. Impassive, indifferent. “Let’s continue.”

They made their way through the rest of the prison - through its numerous halls, past the giant, iron door of the vault. Sam dispensed poison onto Dream, leaving him with only half a heart. They continued on through the prison’s passageways, going through both water and lava along the way. The whole time, Dream didn’t speak again. He just silently did what Sam told him to do, his face in a permanent sneer.

Finally, they arrived in the final room before the main cell. Dream stood in front of the wall of lava. Sam stood by a lever on the wall that he had just flipped, causing the lava to start draining. He didn’t have to tell Dream that it would take a while for all the lava to be pumped out of the chamber. Dream already knew.

They stood there, not speaking - Dream choosing to brood in silence, and Sam not feeling the need to say anything. He had one job here - to escort the prisoner to his cell. He didn’t see a need for small talk.

After a few minutes, however, Dream spoke up, still staring at the lava in front of him. “Why did you keep calling me ‘the prisoner’ back there?”

Sam blinked, not expecting the question. “How do you mean?”

“You kept saying to Sapnap that you had to take ‘the prisoner’ to the cell by yourself.” Dream looked at Sam. “You guys were already acting like I wasn’t in the room. Then you go on acting like you didn’t even know my name.”

“You are my prisoner, and I will refer to you as such. Is it that necessary to your ego that I always refer to you by name?” Sam shot back.

Dream rolled his eyes and looked towards the lava again. “No. It’s just about respect, y’know?”

“I respect you with the amount that I think you deserve,” Sam said. And it was true. Although Sam thought locking Dream up in the prison was the right thing to do, he didn’t particularly _hate_ Dream. He just didn’t really _like_ him, either. 

“I thought you considered me a friend, Sam.” Dream looked back at him again. His words were slowly beginning to regain their manipulative, honey-soaked, cunning tone.

Sam eyed him warily. What was he playing at? “You were my employer, Dream. Nothing more.”

“Aw, c’mon,” Dream smiled, wicked and false. “But we’d hang out. You’d show me your progress on the prison, we’d crack some jokes, have some good laughs.” Dream took a step towards Sam.

“Remain on the stone platform and face forward,” Sam commanded. His authority wouldn’t be tested in his own prison.

Dream’s eyes flashed in annoyance, but he quickly blinked it away, letting out a laugh that sounded faker than he’d meant it to. He stepped back onto the stone, turning his body to face the lava, but he still tilted his head towards Sam as he continued to speak to him. “You used to be a pretty fun guy, y’know. I think I could say I even _liked_ hanging out with you. What’s got you all stone cold now? Can’t we act like old times?”

“This isn’t the same, Dream. I’m doing my job now, and I take my job very seriously.”

“I’m starting to think you never even really _were_ my friend, Sam. I’m hurt,” Dream pouted at him.

“Why should I have been your friend? You were never mine,” Sam said. “And don’t pretend like you were.”

Dream’s face hardened into a glare - because he couldn’t argue with that. Not after today when he’d been caught red handed revealing all his plans. _Caught the villain monologuing._ He scoffed to himself at the thought. Such a classic mistake that he couldn’t believe he’d made. _Idiot._

“If this is your last-ditch attempt to escape, it’s not going to work,” Sam stated. “You’re not going to persuade me to let you go free.”

“I could pay you,” Dream cut to the chase, sounding a bit more desperate. “Anything. I could get you absolutely _anything_ you wanted. I could pay you more than I did when I commissioned this place.”

A very small, more sinful part of Sam’s mind was interested in what Dream had to say, but he pushed that line of thinking out of his head. He being bribed was completely out of the question. He built this prison for it to be used, and it _would_ be used. “No thank you, Dream.”

“ _Stacks_ of diamond blocks!” Dream laughed - a deranged little giggle that made him sound insane. His eyes darted around frantically as his brain scrambled to find words, his train of thought derailed by his fight-or-flight response. “A- A _chest_ full! A _double_ chest full!”

Sam couldn’t help but let his lips form a disbelieving smile. “And how would you do that?”

“I have my ways!” Dream kept laughing. “I’m more powerful than you think!”

“You have no power _here_ , Dream,” Sam said - cold and definitive.

Dream turned around to stare at him, fury in his eyes, his breathing shallow. Behind him, the wall of lava was finally beginning to fall away, revealing the cell in the center of the chamber.

“Get ready to take the bridge across,” Sam told him.

“You won’t get away with this!” Dream snarled and began to charge at Sam, his hands still in their chains. “You’ll _wish_ that you had sided with me! You’ll-”

“I’d recommend not touching me, Dream.” Sam’s voice remained steady and calm as he drew his sword. He held it in front of him so Dream couldn’t take another step closer. “You’re on half a heart, and my armor has thorns.”

Dream stopped in his tracks, but his eyes were still filled with rage.

The terrifying realization dawned on him that _he actually was powerless_. His brain now fully comprehended what that meant. There was really nothing he could do.

_He truly did have no power here._

This was bad. This was _bad._ There was no talking his way out of this. There was no ‘one thousand IQ play’ that he could carry out. No tricks up his sleeve. Not at this very moment, at least.

Fear gripped him, choked him - and Dream _hated_ it. Dream was never _scared._ That wasn’t something he let himself feel. But at that moment, he couldn’t help it. Fear completely engulfed in mind, sending panic down his spine and throughout his nervous system. He was trapped, like a mouse. Like _prey._ He was the very opposite of the hunter his green uniform represented. _He was prey._

He felt Sam’s hand on his back, pulling him out of his thoughts. Sam guided Dream back over to the stone platform. Dream didn’t struggle, feeling uncharacteristically frozen as the panic rushed through him.

“Face forward,” Sam commanded as he let go of Dream and walked back over to the levers.

Dream stared ahead. The lava had receded, revealing the small, empty cell. His mind continued to race, thinking of anything he could possibly do - but there was nothing.

“The bridge is going to take you across. Don’t fall off.” And with that, Sam pulled the next lever.

The stone bricks beneath Dream’s feet began to shift. They shuttered forward towards the cell, across the lava pool. Dream barely managed to keep his balance.

The stone platform reached the cell, and Dream stepped off. He looked back at Sam as the platform shuttered back to the other side. “You’ll regret putting me in here!” He called across the gap between them.

“You got yourself put in here, Dream.” Sam said back. “I only guided you here.”

Dream grit his teeth.

“There’s a device over there that’ll get you out of your cuffs,” Sam continued. “There’s also a clock on the wall, and books that you can write in to-”

“-To pass the time, yeah Sam, I know. It was _my_ idea to put them in the cell!” Dream shouted.

Sam ignored him. “Food will be brought to you at scheduled meal times. Do you remember when those are, or should I remind you?”

“Oh, fuck you, Sam.”

“I guess you’ve given up on the idea that I’ll get you outta here, huh?” Sam managed to crack a smile, letting his professionalism slip a bit. “Cuz now you’re just being plain mean to me. I’m _really_ not gonna let you out now.”

“Just shut up! _Shut up!_ ” Dream stormed to the other end of the cell and sat down, slumping against the wall. He stared at Sam.

Sam sighed. Fine. He’d leave Dream to sulk. “I’d recommend calming down before I bring Sapnap up here,” he said. He then pulled another lever, and lava began to fall from the chamber ceiling, filling it back up again.

Dream kept staring straight at Sam, murder in his eyes.

The lava then fell over the entrance to the room, and Dream was finally locked away.

Everything was in working order. This prison was Sam’s Magnus Opus. Sam would make sure it didn’t fail at its purpose.

He pulled out his communicator and messaged Sapnap that he was coming to get him. He then left the room through his secret passageway.

In his cell, Dream stared blankly at the lava flowing in front of him. He took deep breaths and tried to calm himself down.

This wasn’t the end. This _wasn’t_ the end. He was Dream, and if there was anything he was known for, it was thinking of something genius to do at the last minute in order to get himself out of any situation he was presented with. This was no different.

He wouldn’t get out today. Fine. He’d accepted that. That was _fine_.

But the future. That was a different story.

This wasn’t the end.

In his mind, as soon as he was able to think calmly and coherently again, Dream started to make plans.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept watching sections of Tommy’s VOD over and over again to make sure I wrote about how to enter the prison correctly lol. I hope I wrote it clear enough. And I hoped you liked this chapter! Kudos and nice comments are always appreciated and encouraged! The next chapter will be Sapnap’s visit! Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's my Tumblr](https://starprincepunk.tumblr.com) and [my art Tumblr](https://starprince-art.tumblr.com) if you're interested. And if you wanna read my other Dream SMP fics, they’re all [right here!](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123094)


End file.
